K.C.-Jenna Relationship
The K.C.-Jenna Relationship is the relationship between K.C. Guthrie and Jenna Middleton, known as Kenna ('K'.C.'/'J'enna'). '''In their first relationship, the two were sexually active, which resulted in Jenna becoming pregnant. K.C. did not wish to keep the child and broke up with her, leaving Jenna alone. After a few months, K.C. reconciled with Jenna beginning a second relationship. A son was born to them, Tyson Guthrie (later changed to Doug Powell due to adoption), though they were unable to handle raising him, so they tearfully decided to put him up for adoption. Their second relationship ended due to K.C.'s infidelity with Marisol Lewis while he and Jenna were dating, and since Tyson was no longer in their care, Jenna saw no reason for them to stay together. They are now on the newspaper together. They have a friendship when we left off at In the Cold, Cold night. Relationship History Their first relationship began in '''Heart Like Mine (1), after K.C. broke up with Clare Edwards because of his liking toward Jenna, and ended in Tears Dry On Their Own (2) 'when K.C. did not want to be apart of Jenna's pregnancy. They eventually rekindled their relationship in 'Halo (2). Season 9 (2nd semester of Freshman Year) Season 10 (1st semester of Sophomore Year) In Drop the World (2), Jenna is at the Spring Fling dance when she suddenly she goes into labor. K.C. later meets her at the hospital after Jenna has their son, Tyson. Season 11 (2nd semester of Sophomore Year/1st semester of Junior Year) In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Spring_Fever Spring Fever], Jenna attends the Keke Palmer concert with K.C., Bianca, Drew, Dave, and Sadie. Jenna gives K.C. a look when he calls Sav lucky, but smiles when he says that he is luckier. When Dave asks Jenna and K.C about their baby, she and K.C. reveal they have the night off and that Lisa Guthrie is babysitting Tyson. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/LoveGame LoveGame], Jenna is feeling overwhelmed with having to take care of Tyson while K.C. can go to school. Jenna is starting to feel abandoned by K.C. when he blows her off to hang out with their friends after school at Above The Dot. Jenna takes Tyson to Above The Dot and tells K.C. to do his share with the baby, and he goes home. Jenna, however, feels that her baby needs her, and leaves after falling asleep. She goes to K.C.'s apartment and soon falls asleep in his arms. She wakes up the next day to K.C. leaving for school and goes to take a shower. She comes out of the bathroom to ask Lisa which shampoo she should use, and K.C. announces that she can move in with him, his mom with Tyson, She drops the shampoo and hugs them both, crying tears of joy. In What's My Age Again?, once K.C and Jenna get Tyson to fall asleep, he dives for his jacket and is ready to head out the door. Jenna protests and he ends up staying with her to watch Dancing With The Stars. While Jenna was feeding Tyson, she asked K.C to grab some diapers from the cupboard. He sees more than one, but decides to lie to Jenna and tells her there's no more. He tells her he'll go get some more and leaves the apartment. He was then seen sitting at Little Miss Steaks watching a basketball game with a bag of diapers on the table. He sees a sign behind Marisol that said there was a job opening as a dishwasher. He asks Marisol about it and she gives him an application. Once home, he tells Jenna about the job and she says she's happy he's going to be making some money for the family. In' Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)', K.C. is lying to Jenna about Marisol. The next day at school, K.C. gets Marisol an MP3 player and she kisses him on the cheek. In Lose Yourself (1), Jenna comes back to Degrassi, not knowing of K.C. and Marisol's fling. In Lose Yourself (2), when Jenna and Alli see K.C. and Marisol leaving school together in a car, when Dave walks over to them he reveals to them that K.C. is cheating on Jenna. Jenna later confronts K.C., and he tells her not to jump to conclusions and that he stopped his fling with Marisol, and says that she can't put her guitar down for 2 seconds, Jenna then hits K.C. in the face with her guitar. The next day they almost get into a fight after Jenna asks abut adoption, and K.C disagrees to it. They later talk about putting Tyson up for adoption, Jenna says that their relationship can't work if they can't raise a kid. She later states Tyson is the reason they're still together. In Extraordinary Machine (1), K.C. and Jenna discuss adoption which K.C. refuses and they break up as Jenna thinks about moving in with Alli. K.C. later gives Jenna flowers in an attempt to get back together with her which she turns down. In Extraordinary Machine (2) ', K.C. plans to sabotage the adoption, which Dave confronts him about and tells him to think about what's best for the baby and not himself. K.C. fixes things with the adoptive parents and gives Tyson up for adoption. Jenna later leaves the apartment and after Jenna leaves K.C. gets upset by telling his mother he loved them both and she tells him love is not always enough. In 'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), K.C. gives Jenna back the box containing the last of Tyson's items, including a hat, a pair of booties, and pictures from Tyson's birth. Jenna cries upon looking at the photos, and decides to write a song about her break up with K.C. to release some of her pent up feelings. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), K.C. overhears Jenna's conversation with Jake Martin about how the song she wrote for the Coffee House was about K.C., and he writes a mean-spirited poem about Jenna in retaliation, comparing Jenna to a monster who "tries to destroy you". Upon realizing the poem is about her, Jenna sits awkwardly in their English class. Later that day at the Coffee House, K.C. arrives and listens to Jenna performs. He later speaks to her about he realized that she needed to perform the song for closure, saying he deserved it. Jenna is surprised that he is being so understanding, and the two shake hands, saying they'll see each other around. In''' Need You Now (1), K.C. and Jenna are invited to Tyson's Christening, but Jenna does not wish to go when K.C. tells her about it, as she already has plans with Jake to go the mall. Jenna suggests maybe they could go see him another time. K.C. says that he can't show up alone, so Jenna tells him not to go then. In '''Need You Now (2), K.C. tells Connor that he didn't do an important Chemistry assignment because he went to Tyson's Christening, which causes Jenna to look over at him. He loudly says that their baby is doing great and is living in a great neighborhood. Jenna tells him to cut it out, and he asks her how she can be so selfish. Jenna says he barely helped out after Tyson was born, but K.C. tells her that he is making up for it now, saying that their baby needs them. Jenna yells that they are no longer Tyson's parents, which interrupts class and leaves K.C. without a response. K.C. later talks to his mother about Jenna hating him. The next day, K.C. apologizes to Jenna, saying that if it wasn't for her they'd still be struggling to raise a child. He confesses that it has been hard on him to move on, while it seems easy for Jenna. She reveals that she misses him every day, and K.C. says maybe one day they could visit Doug together, revealing that the Powells changed Tyson's name. Jenna tells him that she doesn't know when she will be ready to see him. When the teacher calls K.C. over, K.C. asks if they'll see each other later, to which Jenna nods her head before leaving. In''' In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Jenna and K.C. both join in on the team to help Clare print an edition of the newspaper. Clare tells Jenna that she got over that "K.C. thing" ages ago, and K.C. looks down at Jenna. In '''In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Jenna and K.C. help Clare to finish the article before the Frostival. At the Frostival, K.C., Jenna, and Connor are playing games in the background. Trivia *K.C. lost his virginity to Jenna. Quotes *K.C.: "When I see something I want, I go after it." - Heart Like Mine (1) *Jenna: "Everyone's staring..." *K.C.: "Because you're the most beautiful one here." -Halo *K.C.: "If it weren't for you, we'd still be strugging to take care of a baby, and now we can do anything. It's just been hard for me to move on. It seems so easy for you." Jenna: "It's not; I miss him, too.. everday." - Need You Now (2) Gallery 331966 1259030908298 full.jpg 435.png|love it|link=b 679px-Kenna4.png Ee3.png Vlcsnap-6971279.png Breakaway00071.png Degrassi-episode-five-06.jpg kenna55555.jpg kenna44444.jpg kenna33333.jpg kenna22222.jpg KC_And_Jenna_At_The_Dot_In_Their_Degrassi_Uniforms.jpg tumblr_l6neqlkpta1qc8lhko1_500.jpg Jenna-and-K-C-degrassi-kc-23239836-467-700.jpg Jenna-and-KC.jpg Degrassi-Question-3.jpg 2vlpe1i.jpg dtng101718-1.jpg D9_ep-911-912_2146.jpg Carnival5.jpg BASKETBALL.jpg 00403.jpg 226.png Halo-pt-2-4.jpg Kcjennafaggot.png D11 may 17th ss 0213.jpg.jpg D11 may 17th ss 0657.jpg.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1116-jenna.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1116-kc.jpg Degrassi lose 04hr.jpg Tumblr lpqq2udEAq1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Drop-the-world-part-1-kc-3w4.jpg Kenna season 10.jpg Kc.PNG Degrassi-episode-17-02.jpg Degrassi-episode-17-06.jpg Degrassi-episode-17-15.jpg Jesus-etc-pt2-7-kc-jenna-wo1.jpg Ksajhdkj.png 345345.PNG 54342.PNG 54654.PNG 56443.PNG 56457.PNG 64546.PNG 6545466.PNG Not so spoiler.jpg 3233.PNG 198px-BASKETBALL.jpg kc and jenna.png kc and jenn.jpg k and j.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1120-kc.jpg Normal s10e06 245.jpg Kennaweloveya.jpg KCJennaTyson.png 454f.png 4643.png 4644c.png 444.png 5464.png 4443f.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg 64645.JPG 45654f.jpg 353ds.jpg 46df.jpg 44553f.jpg 4545f.jpg 564fdfw.jpg 786ss.jpg 9879nk.jpg 6786h.jpg 998h.jpg 9877h.jpg 876h.jpg 9879h.jpg 445d.jpg e54.jpg 565rd.jpg x5zdd4.jpg tumblr_m52bvtM7pL1qzslygo4_250.png Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Parents